User talk:Gaarmyvet
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mutineer page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, DaNASCAT (help forum | blog) 23:10, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! Nick 17:39, May 27, 2014 (UTC) :Thank you.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk']] 22:18, May 27, 2014 (UTC) Greetings from koppe74 Hello, and thanks for saving "my" wiki! :-) Well, I started it anyway, but you've laid down far more work on it than I ever did. I love the Kris Longknife series and had lots of plans for this wiki. Unfortunately, I quickly realized that I neither the time, skill nor knowledge to do it justice -- then I had to give-up Internet at home. I guess dedication to a book-series don't necessarily translate into dedication for a wiki about it... I pretty much just gave-up and expected the wiki to fade into uselessness. Then -- probably a year or two later -- I was googeling something about the book-series and a Wikia-page came up. I checked it out, and at first I thought it was a "competing" Kris Longknife wiki... then I realized it was "mine", and that somebody had added lots to it. Thanks again. I'm afraid I still don't have much to contribute, but perhaps I'll add something. One thing I'd love to add -- and which I sort-of started with when I listed the original series -- is a short synopsis or summary of each book... perhaps even with a more detailed chapter/page reference for each. There are so many great scenes, people and places; and I at least have a hard time remembering which book and where in it something happened (just now, I'm wondering in which book Kris visited a dying Island-Queen, and ended-up rescuing hostages, crowning an Island-Princess and making a new constitution). I would love a list like that! Anyway, keep up the great work! Koppe74 (talk) 19:04, July 28, 2015 (UTC)koppe74 :I am absolutely terrible at writing synopses. Please jump back in! Full time, part time, any time.--[[User:Gaarmyvet|'Jim in Georgia' ]] [[User Talk:Gaarmyvet|'Talk' ]] 19:09, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks and thanks for your offer -- I humbly and gratefully accept! Sure I can give writing a synopsis a try. I should at least finish my very short summary for each book on the book-list. But I'd also like to give writing a synopsis/interesting scenes list for each book also. I'm going to need some time though, since I must re-read the books so I don't mess it up. --Koppe74 (talk) 19:47, July 28, 2015 (UTC)